Always Secret, Dark and Deep
by Bohemian Storm
Summary: AU fic. Sirius Black becomes Secret Keeper for his best friends, only to find that the course of the future can never really be changed. Remus Lupin is left alone, once again, but this time with Voldemort still at large and a little boy to raise.


Disclaimer: I don't own the following characters. They belong to JKR. The quote at the beginning belongs to Dean Koontz. Notes: This is an alternate universe fic in which Sirius actually does become the Secret Keeper for James and Lily.  
  
**Always Secret, Dark and Deep  
**  
_By Bohemian Storm_  
  
_ nowhere can a secret keep  
always secret, dark and deep  
half so well as in the past  
buried deep to last and last_  
  
Prologue  
  
Albus Dumbledore's office door clicked shut softly seconds before James Potter and Sirius Black entered the room, their faces lit by candlelight. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk and gestured for them both to take a seat in the chairs before him. Sirius cast a long glance at his friend before sinking into the chair. He knew exactly why they were in the office, but he wasn't about to blurt out all the arguments he had against what he knew they were going to suggest.

Dumbledore remained silent for a long moment and Sirius shifted nervously, picking at the arm of his chair. The Headmaster was the only man Sirius had ever felt nervous around, the only person whose gaze could penetrate a person deeply enough to make them uncomfortable. He hated the moments when Dumbledore stared at him because he always felt like the Headmaster was reading his mind, plucking out bits of information that he found useful. Sirius hated that feeling, hated thinking that his own thoughts or doubts were being used against him.

"Sirius," Dumbledore began finally, resting his chin on his hand. "You know what's going on outside of Hogwarts, correct?"

Sirius nodded. "We've been out of school long enough for me to have seen some of it first hand."

"Excellent," Dumbledore said and Sirius looked taken aback. "I want you to think very hard of all those horrible things you've seen first hand, everything you've seen working for the Order."

Sirius frowned. "I don't really like thinking about those things, thanks very much," he said coolly.

"I want you to think about those things before you gather your arguments against being James and Lily's Secret Keeper," Dumbledore said, his voice low.

Sirius's frown deepened and he felt an embarrassed flush creep up his cheeks. Dumbledore already knew that he wanted to switch the Secret Keeper, did he? Not that he should be surprised.

"I can't do it," he said, lowering his eyes. "Please, you know it's a terrible idea."

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "Voldemort is not stupid, Sirius and--"

"Exactly!" Sirius said. "He'll anticipate this. He'll know that this move is coming."

The Headmaster sighed. "No, Sirius, he'll expect that we change the Secret Keeper. He'll anticipate that we'll think the best friend is too obvious a choice."

"I _am_ too obvious a choice!" Sirius exclaimed.

"You'll be the last person he expects, Sirius," James said, staring at his friend with pleading eyes. "And even if he does think of you, you can hide far easier than anyone else."

Sirius glared at James, then glanced sharply at Dumblefore who smiled in apparent amusement.

"What?" Sirius snapped impatiently. "My best friend and his family are in danger. What's so damn funny?"

"Just that."

"What?"

"James is in danger," Dumbledore said. "Yet you're still concerned that you'll be in trouble if I find out you're an illegal animagus."

"I told him, Padfoot," James said in a rushed voice. "I had to. With everything going on we'll be safer if Dumbledore knows everything."

Sirius sighed. "I just think that You-Know-Who will--"

"Say his name, Sirius," Dumbledore ordered.

He heaved another sigh, then said with a barely surpressed shudder, "I just think that V-Voldemort will figure it out. Peter can hide just the same as I can, you know. Maybe even better than I can. He's a rat. I'm a dog."

Something flickered in the Headmaster's blue eyes, but if he had felt anything out of the ordinary, he didn't let on.

"I don't trust Peter the way I trust you," James said simply, drawing Sirius's attention away from Dumbledore.

"I'm flattered, Prongs, really, I am, but this isn't the time to be worrying about who you trust."

"Isn't it?" Dumbledore asked.

"I just think it's too obvious," Sirius said in a defeated voice.

"But you'll do it?" James asked.

Sirius nodded slowly. "Of course I will.

Dumbledore practically beamed, then clapped his hands together once. "Excellent. Now, this is an incredibly complex spell that will require the expertise of the most brilliant witches and wizards in the Order. I'll contact them at once and we'll begin tomorrow morning." His smile softened as he watched Sirius. "This is for the best. You must know that, Sirius."

He lowered his gaze, then nodded. "Yeah, I know. Lily, James and Harry will be safe as long as I keep my mouth shut."

Dumbledore's mouth quirked slightly. "I know that may be a difficult task for you, Sirius, but do try your best."

Sirius glanced up quickly, frowning. "I ... this isn't a joke."

James smiled at that. "Not a joke? Something _isn't_ a joke to Sirius Black? I guess there's a first for everything."

He shot his friend a murderous glare, but shook his head and smiled a moment later.

"Both of you have done well," Dumbledore said, standing and not bothering to explain just what he meant. "Lily and James will be situated in a small town, though the housing will be comfortable. I'd like you in the same town, Sirius, as we need someone to bring them food and provisions."

"The members of the Order can't do that?" he asked.

"Would it not seem a little suspicious to the neighbours when a different witch or wizard comes calling to the house every night of the week? If it's only you, they'll think you're a friend or relative. It won't be cause for concern."

"So ... I'm leaving London, then?" Sirius asked. "Leaving it for good?"

"For now," Dumbledore corrected. "And yes, I'm afraid that we must ask you to sell your flat."

"My flat?" he repeated in a distraught voice. "I paid for it all ... right. I'll sell my flat."

"This must be done as soon as possible. If it can't be sold immediately, get someone to take up residence there and continue paying rent. I'll make sure it gets sold eventually."

"How soon?" Sirius asked. "How soon do I have to move out?"

"This weekend would be preferable."

He winced, then nodded. "Right. I'll pack up and be out by the weekend."

"We travel only by night," Dumbledore said. "And only by broom. Or flying motorbike," he added, catching Sirius's pained look. "The charm will be performed tomorrow night, here, in my office. James, Lily and Harry will be removed from London immediately following that." Dumbledore looked at both James and Sirius for a long moment before continuing. "Do not tell anyone what has been said in here tonight. Not even Remus and Peter. If one of them were to accidentally leak any information at all, it could be terribly detrimental for everyone involved."

"But if I refuse to say anything, James and Lily will be safe," Sirius said.

"If Voldemort does find out that you are the Secret Keeper you will be in great danger." Dumbledore studied Sirius carefully. "I cannot impress upon you the importance of keeping this a secret. Don't tell anyone. Not even the friends you think you can trust the most."

Sirius glanced at James warily, but nodded. "Right. Don't tell a soul. Cross my heart and all that rubbish."

"I need you to mean this, Sirius," Dumbledore said. "I need you to protect this with your soul."

Sirius nodded again. "I mean it." With a smile thrown in James's direction he said, "I solemnly swear."


End file.
